Q&A with the Espada, Orihime and Ichigo
by Madmads360
Summary: Hey, re-uploaded with more questions, more fun, and more antics sealed with our favorite strawberry and chef, we leave no part of the fandom unread, all questions of any kind or amount are welcome and no two questions will be answered the same Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

Hey decided I'd re-upload and make some improvements to our Q&amp;A story, now we will be featuring , along with all our other favorite espadas and Orihime.

Ask as many questions as you want to the following people:

Ichigo, Orihime, Gin, Aizen, Uquiorra, Grimmjow, Hallibel, Nnoitra, Stark, Nelliel, Szayel.

Don't forget to have fun and leave any comments if you are confused about anything?

Bye!

-Mads!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, oh my god I'm so happy to be back! Anyways it's about 8:30 pm and I have soup on the stove so let's get this story cooking!...Get it?**

Me: Yo!

Ichigo: Hi guys.

Orihime: Hello!

Me: So today we're answering our first question for this story~! I'm so excited!

Grimmjow: Great, more.

Me: Hush! Now then our first question from AlicetheMurderer-

Gin: She sounds lovely!

Me: Anyways… To Ulquiorra: Ulquiorra, has your hollow hole... y-know... moved? Like, it was at the base of your neck and now it's on your upper chest... do hollow holes migrate? That would be weird, if one day it's at Grimmjow hole level and the next you have no penis... (kudos to who knows what fanfic I'm talking about!)

*Cue cricket noises*

Me: pfffftt…

Ulquiorra :….

Orihime : Ummmm….

Ichigo : Jesus.

Me : Do they? Grimm, do you still have a di-

Grimmjow: Shut up now before I cut off your limbs with a spoon!

Me: Your gonna use Nnoitra?

Nnoitra: What?!

Ichigo: So do they?

Ulquiorra: I refuse to answer this question.

Me: Alright, alright I get it; we'll leave you and Orihime alone…

Orihime: MADS!

Ichigo: No way!

Ulquiorra: Not what I meant….I don't know if they do, mine is still where it's always been, if you are confused about 'that' I suggest you ask Grimmjow.

Grimmjow: Screw you!

Me: I actually find this topic genuinely interesting; it will be a miracle if Nnoitra wakes up one day with no penis!

Nnoitra: You would know, huh?

Grimmjow: You don't need genitalia to be a sexual harasser.

Me: That's reassuring.

Ichigo: Well, have we covered everything on this topic?

Me: I think so! Well guys if you enjoyed this and have a question of your own that would like answered leave a comment in the comment thing-y and have a wonderful evening!

Gin: Sayonara!

Ichigo: Bye.

Orihime: Bye everyone!

Nnoitra: Later!


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys I am legitimately psyched that we got so many reviews in the first question, thanks so much!**

Me: Welcome back everyone~

Nnoitra: Fuck you guys, fuck you all very, very hard.

Me: Nnoitra!

Gin: I saw we got a few questions today Mads!

Me: Yep~ That's right guys so put on those smiley faces and get ready to feel violated cuz here we go!

Me: Question number 1 From Zig2000- To Grimmjow: If you could move your hollow hole…Where would you move it?

Oh and Hello Mads! Where have ye been?

Me: Hello! Heh, I've been in and out of the ER for various reasons thanks to my fucking brilliance and I've been studying really hard for finals-

Grimmjow: Shut up! Jesus, well if I could move it anywhere it would be my-

Me: Please say mouth….

Grimmjow:….Chest!

Nnoitra: It's not like you have a heart anyways!

Grimmjow: You wanna go, Gilga?!

Nnoitra: I ain't afraid of a cat!

Gimmjow: Cat?! I'm a panther you jackass!

Me: I swear….this happens…..every time…..we meet….Question 2 is from FortheLoveofLiterature01- To Nel and Grimmjow: what are your thoughts on the GrimmNel pairing? Anyway it would work out? To Grimmjow; how does it feel to be back in action again? What do you think Kubo has planned for you in the next manga update?

Nel: What?

Me: Oh there you are!

Nel: Yeah but I think I'm just gonna leave now….

Me: Grimmy, c'mere!

Grimmjow: The hell did you just call me?!

Gin: The viewers asked a question about you and Neliel care to express your opinions on the matter?

Grimmjow: Look these pairings are messed up, did I or did I not beat the shit out of her?

Nel: Excuse me? Would you like to taste the end of my Gamuza?

Me: Thiiiiis ladies and gentlemen is what sails a ship.

Nnoitra: Hey don't kill the wench before I do!

Gin: C'mon guys, gang bang isn't the only thing we do here!

Me: *sigh* Just do it or I'm singing.

Grimmjow: Okay, okay! God, woman….the pairing is…..well fine I guess she's pretty hot and all so I guess I don't mind. Also I'm pretty pumped I don't care what I get to do as long as I'm kicking ass!

Me: Nel?

Nel: Um….well, he's better then snake man over there.

Nnoitra: You lookin' at me, wench?!

Me: Young love.

Gin: Next question?

Me: Yep, can you fetch Ulquiorra, strawberry man and Orihime for me?

*Jeopardy music*

Ichigo: What is it? I was training.

Me: We all know you were looking at the porn stash Rangiku gave you and Renji for Christmas….

Ichigo: W-what?!

Me: Stop blushing and stuttering, senpai has noticed you. We have a question for you three!

Orihime: Okay!

Ulquiorra: Tch.

Me: From blackroserocker- I got a question for Orihime what does she think of the shippings(ichihime,grimmhime,and ulqihime) ps. Orihime, Ichigo and Grimmjow are my favorite characters.

Me: Orihime's my favorite too. *brofist*

Orihime: Ummmm…

Me: Heh, so -face, what do you think?

Orihime: W-well, they're all v-very nice i-in their own ways….I um, like them all, as friends, of course! Um….yeah….

Me: Works for me, boys?

Ichigo: W-why do you always have to ask these damn questions?!

Grimmjow: Kurosaki, just come out of the closet already.

Ichigo: Grimmjow! You son of a-

Me: Ulquiorra?

Ulquiorra: The onna is fine.

Me: Yay! Finally a confession!

Ulquiorra: Be quiet, or I will chop off your tongue with my zanpakuto.

Me: All these threats….Grimm. Just say it, keep it PG!

Grimmjow: Course I'd tap it, she's-

*Already being choked by Ichigo and Ulquiorra*

Me: Fabulous….well our last question of the day is from darkmachines who says to all of our lovely espadas *sigh* and Luppi….- To each of the Espada along with Luppi, Nelliel, the Privarons, and Rudobon. If you team up with one of the 30 Stern Ritters, who would it be and why?

Me: Luppi! Get your gay-ass in here, this is like the only time I'm letting you on my set!

Luppi: Hellloooo~ You called?

Me: Just sit so you can answer our question. Let's start with you while you're here so you can leave.

Luppi: Ouch! Do you really not like me that much?

Me: Yes, now who do you pick?

Luppi: Hmmmm….S of course! Since I myself am a superstar.

Me: ….Great, now get back to your corner already! I have other stuff to get to!

Luppi: Yeah, yeah~ Goodbye lovelies~

Gin: *Shivers* He scares me.

Me: Nodip, okay guys, Ulquiorra what about you?

Ulquiorra: A, Uryu Ishida seems like the most stable and strategic option, he isn't a psychopath either.

Me: Always the strategist I see, Grimmjow?

Grimmjow: O! I love mass murders!

Me: Okay! Um, Nel…?

Nel: I sounds like a pretty nice choice to me, just the general defense stat seems like a good assist.

Me: That sounds really smart! Okay the last espada we have with us today, Nnoitra which one do you pick and why?

Nnoitra: D, as long as I can kill I am happy! Geehee!

Me:…Well guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to submit any other question you may have to me. G'night!

Gin: Bye y'all!

Orihime: Goodbye minna-san!

Nel: Thank you.

Ichigo: Later!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: *Bows* Gomenesai minna-san! I know it's been like two months since I last updated but hey, I'm back in action! And I brought my groupies with me as well.

Ichigo: The break was nice while it lasted.

Gin: I actually kinda missed this…

Me: Aww, Gin!

Grimmjow: It's only because he doesn't get much airtime, Mads, you kind of suck otherwise.

Nnoitra: Heh, you would know!

Me: Someone take my earrings!

Ichigo: *Sighs* While Gin is holding her back I'll read the first question…. We have two from blackroserocker, so here's the first one. To Mads, I guess-

Nnoitra: Really?

Ichigo: *Brofist* mads your awesome and fianls urgh highschool sucks I'm barely in my sophomore year.  
Anyway i got question can we also request truth or dares?

Gin: Maaaaaddie, you good?

Me: Yeah..Well thank you so much! That's so sweet! I can try but I'm not sure how well I can do that yet, once we get enough followers and stuff I must put up a poll about it.

Grimmjow: No one follow her.

Me: Yeah, okay, thanks. She also has one for Ichigo I believe. To Ichigo: Why are you so dense? You are either an emotional potato or playing it cool to not notice Orihime's feelings for you baka?!

Ichigo: Thanks.

Orihime: U-um….I-I don't have feelings for Kurosaki-kun….

Me: Typical. I don't know about either one of those statements because Ichigo has a nasty temper and also Ichigo is about as cool as a desert.

Ichigo: I hate you.

Me: Yeah well, to be quite honest you and Hime just aren't my ship! I like her with Ulquiorra!

Ichigo: What? That sadistic bastard? Are you aware that he tried to hurt her on several occasions?

Me: *Shrugs* I mean, like every ship I have ever loved was kind of demented, but opposites attract!

Ichigo: Don't overlook the point!

Orihime: H-hey guys calm down!

Me: Fine then…on to the next question, FortheLoveofLiterature01 says- Ah perfection! So I have heaps more questions in desperate need of an answer. First, for all of the Espada and Gin: if you were human again, what occupation would you be in or think best suits you? And for Orihime; what do you think would have happened to you in Hueco Mundo if the gang hadn't come to save you? (say, Yamamato threatened Ichigo's family to get him to stay, idk)

I think that they would all be professional pedophiles.

Ulquiorra: That is not a career, or at least not one I wish to partake in….

Me: There you are! I would say something about you being unusually quiet but it's never unusual so it's nice to see you, sunshine! And while you're here tell us, what job would you have?

Ulquiorra: Do not call me such a strange pet name. Why would you compare me to a form of weather overcast?

Me: Here we go….so job?

Ulquiorra: Something quiet….with books.

Ichigo: So a librarian?

Ulquiorra: Yes, that.

Me: Good choice! Grimm, you're up! Pick something legal!

Grimmjow: A bounty hunter, or a bouncer.

Me: Bouncer?

Grimmjow: Yeah , like at a club with hot chicks and alcohol. I still get to beat the shit out of people too!

Ichigo: Well…It's a legal job…

Me: Yeah, Nnoitra? Oh god….

Nnoitra: I don't know what the job is but I want to walk around with hookers and weapons asking people to pay back their debt and then killing them when they can't do it!

Me: Ah. That's nice so you don't want to change who you are is what you're saying.

Nnoitra: Sure?

Ichigo: That means Gin is the only one left.

Gin: Oh? Well…..I'd like to be a hacker of sorts. It's fun to ruin evil people's plans.

Me: Huh, that's uh…nice? And for the second question, Orihime?

Orihime: I would be dead.

Me: Or in all of our fanfics you and Ulquiorra would be together.

Ulquiorra: You are an idiot.

Me: Thanks, I enjoy our time together, Well here's our last question tonight guys. Sharingan Blade asks- To Ichigo and Everyone else there: If you could use a captain or espada's power which one would you pick?

Oooh, nice!

Ichigo: Honestly, I've spent forever trying to get Zangetsu to work with me so I don't even want to try.

Me: Fair enough, Orihime?

Orihime: I'm not one for fighting….does Captain Unohana have a zanpakuto? Because then I could be strong like a captain and still heal people.

Me: That's smart too!

Nnoitra: Any power that's stronger than mine!

Grimmjow: I wouldn't mind finding out how Ulquiorra's zanpakuto works-

Ulquiorra: Do not touch Murcielago. If you do I will severe your arm once more, I would not switch my power.

Gin: Hm, ya know, Aizen's zanpakuto is pretty mysterious. I'd like to figure that out.

Me: Well according to Aizen I'm just a powerless mortal so I'd take anyone's….almost! Szayel and Mayuri can keep theirs! Yami too….Don't wanna be the human centipede. I do like Rukia's zanpakuto very pretty and strong!

Ichigo: Great. Is it over?

Me: Let me see…..Yeah, looks like it.

Grimmjow: Tap out!

Nnoitra: I'm done!

Gin: Sayanora~!

Orihime: Goodbye!

Ulquiorra: ….

Ichigo: Bye.

Me: Bye guys, see you all in a shorter period of time!


End file.
